XY033
* * * }} Calling from Beyond the Aura! (Japanese: 呼び合う心！波導のむこうへ！！ Hearts Calling to Each Other! To the Other Side of !!) is the 33rd episode of the , and the 832nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 19, 2014 and in the United States on August 30, 2014. Blurb On their way to Pomace Mountain for Korrina's special training, our heroes enter a winding cave where they encounter a swarm of agitated Noibat, stirred up by the Team Rocket trio! In the confusion, the friends get separated: Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Lucario end up at one entrance to the cave, while Clemont, Korrina, and Pikachu are at the other. The villains take advantage of the opportunity to strike against Clemont's group, and thanks to the "Mecha Evolution" devices attached to the Team Rocket Pokémon, they quickly get the upper hand. When the two groups are reunited, even Lucario can't overcome Team Rocket's technology. As a last resort, it Mega Evolves again—and promptly loses control as the power of its aura drowns out Korrina's voice. But Korrina is persistent, and Mega Lucario comes to its senses just long enough to send Team Rocket blasting off again before it collapses, exhausted. It appears their journey is just beginning... Plot On the road to Pomace Mountain, and Korrina are having a battle. Ash's uses , which dodges. Lucario then retaliates with , which Pikachu dodges. Pikachu then attacks with , which Lucario counters with . Korrina exclaims at Lucario's choice of moves, only to quickly realise that she had not commanded Lucario to attack. The battle soon ends with announcing that lunch is ready. During lunch, passes around some Poké Puffs for Lucario as well as for and Pikachu. Ash then asks Korrina about what training Korrina and Lucario had done since their childhood. Korrina replies that she had battled her grandfather and his Lucario on several occasions, and also reflects on having battled a Trainer with a Mega . Meanwhile, are eavesdropping on the group, listening in about Mega Ampharos. The trio then plot to steal Korrina's Lucario, her Lucarionite and Key Stone. Ash and his friends have now arrived at a cave which Serena states is a shortcut to Pomace Mountain. But they soon arrive at a fork in the road, and Korrina decides to lead, choosing a path with her instinct. Team Rocket, following close behind, decide to scare the group by disturbing the in the cave. commands Inkay to attack a Noibat, causing the whole group of Noibat to become scared and fly off towards Ash and the group. The group then run away from the Noibat colony, only to realise that their group has become split, with Ash, Bonnie, Serena and Lucario in one group, and , Pikachu, and Korrina at another end of the cave. Both groups decide to camp the night separately before the sun sets. During the night, Korrina, unable to sleep, again reflects on her childhood with Lucario. She contemplates with Clemont, about her inability to control Mega Evolution, and the advice her grandfather had provided. The next morning, the two groups attempt to find each other. However, at Clemont's group, Team Rocket intervenes, trying to capture Pikachu in a net which Pikachu narrowly avoids. Clemont takes out , only to face a powered-up , , and , armored with their " ". Bunnelby faints after being hit by Inkay's and , and Pumpkaboo's . Clemont then takes out , only for Chespin to also get badly hurt by Team Rocket's powered up Pokémon. Pikachu joins the fight with Thunderbolt, only to be countered by Wobbuffet. Korrina then commands Pikachu to use Quick Attack and Iron Tail, which are dodged by Inkay and Pumpkaboo respectively. Korrina then commands "now Pikachu" without stating a move. Pikachu, confused, gets hit by Pumpkabo's . Meanwhile, has found Clemont's group, and leads Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Lucario to the others. Back with Korrina, Meowth comes in to attack Korrina to steal her Key Stone. However, at the last minute, Lucario comes in to block Meowth's attack. The battle then continues between the group and Team Rocket. But as Ash and his group are losing, Lucario prompts Korrina to allow it to Mega Evolve. Despite some misgivings, Korrina decides to Mega Evolve Lucario. After Mega Evolution, Lucario attacks with Bone Rush, successfully hitting Pumpkaboo. However, Lucario subsequently loses control and begins to start attacking Ash and the group. Korrina tells Lucario to stop, but Lucario charges forth towards Korrina, stopping just before attacking Korrina because of her voice. Korrina continues to shout Lucario's name, and Lucario begins to regain control of itself. Lucario then attacks Team Rocket with Bone Rush, causing them . However, Lucario then loses control momentarily before fainting from exhaustion. At this, Clemont comments that they still have some way to go, though Ash believes that they will be able to figure it out. Major events * Korrina's Lucario gains control over itself for the first time while Mega Evolved, but it soon loses control again. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Main series debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Korrina * Gurkinn (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * ( ; flashback) * (Gurkinn's; flashback) * (multiple; debut) * (Mega Ampharos; fantasy) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** For the TV Tokyo airing, instead of the Pokémon Holo Caster segment, a trailer for the upcoming Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction along with Mega Diancie, and Darkrai Giveaway was shown. * and Korrina narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the first time that the Pokémon Quiz Pokémon in the Japanese version doesn't make an actual appearance in the episode itself. Instead, its Mega Evolution appears in this episode. * Music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. * In this episode, Team Rocket uses a variation of their motto. Errors * When a wild Noibat bites Clemont's butt, its eyelid is colored purple instead of black. * When Fletchling found the track where Clemont, Pikachu and Korrina are, Lucario's knees are colored the same way as its tail. File:XY033 error 2.png|Noibat's eyelid error File:XY033 error.png|Lucario's knees error Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Korrina in the Polish dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |id= |it= |pt_br= |es_eu= |fr_eu= |pl= |sv= |ru= |th= |no= |da= |ko= |vi= Kêu gọi sự thấu hiểu của tâm hồn! Hướng đến đặc tính của khí công!! |tr= |he= |}} 033 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Masakuni Kaneko Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont de:Rufe von jenseits der Aura! es:EP837 fr:XY033 it:XY033 ja:XY編第32話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第33集